Three Alchemists' Journey
by ChristianGirl1023
Summary: One day, Nicole's sent to Youswell to investigate it and happens to run into the Elric Brothers and decides to join them. And then she developes feelings toward Edward...What'll happen? EdwardXOC Sorry if the summary sucks...first time doing this.
1. Chapter 1

**I am pleased to say this is turning out AWESOME! Also, I DON'T OWN FMA OR POKEMON!**

Ed: I approved it! ^^

_-Nicole's pov-_

"You want me to investigate _where?_" I asked.

"'The town on the Eastern border,'" my pawpaw, Colonel Michael Lee Wood, repeated into his PokeGear because the wind whistling past my ears made it hard to hear. "Colonel Mustang alerted me that the Elric brothers are headed that way now. I'm sure you'll recognize them easily." He smiled.

"I will." I've seen the pictures of the two brothers. The younger brother, Alphonse, he was more on the odd side of appearances. He appeared to be wearing a two-metre tall, dark grey, suit of armor. The helmet of the armor had glowing, half-moon eyes, a proroguing chin, and a zigzag mouth and the top of the helmet also sported a ribbon of white hair that hangs down to the small of the suit's back.

The body of the armour consisted of a removable breastplate with a protruding, triangular piece on the chest just below the throat guard. A high collar that extended out of the back and surrounded the rear and sides of the neck, with and a large, brown, circular leather patch on either side of the abdomen. It certainly did look like your average suit of armor, and was wider than a normal human being. The suit had large black leather hands, pointed feet, three spikes jutting out of each shoulder, elbows and knees, one of which had a red symbol painted on one.

The older one, the 'FullMetal Alchemist' Edward Elric, had a sleeveless, black top covered with a black jacket with a white trim that fastened with a sliver clasp just under the high collar. The jacket was tucked in tight-fitting, leather trousers held up by a thick, brown, leather belt. On his feet, the boy wore black, leather boots with flat red soles that went half way to his knees and had a zip running from halfway to the top of the boots, and white gloves on his hands, along with golden-blond hair and eyes of the same shade as his hair.

"Well, on the map on this nifty gadget, your location isn't too far from the Youswell Coal Mines. Good luck on the investigation, Psychic." Pawpaw saluted.

"Thanks, Paw-I mean Colonel," I said, saluting back.

"I keep telling you, _call me 'Pawpaw,'_" he chuckled.

"Alright, love ya!" I said.

"I love you, too," Pawpaw said and then the screen clicked. Still smiling, I took out the Pokegear stylus out, mine had a little cross dangling from it, and tapped the map button on the screen.

"Hey, Rayquaza, we aren't too far away from Youswell after all!" I yelled over the wind.

Yes, I did say _Rayquaza_, as in the legendary green dragon from the Hoenn region. Throughout my journeys, he's been helpful and reliable when I needed him.

He nodded his head at the train moving below us_. Think the brothers could be on the train_? Rayquaza's thought popped into my head while I was thinking how I'd introduce myself.

"Judging from the thoughts I'm picking up, they are definitely on there. Let's fly lower," I said, nodding.

Rayquaza did go lower and we started looking through the windows, but most of the railroad cars were completely empty, to our surprise.

Then I noticed something: someone with _golden-blond hair_.

* * *

Review, pretty please! I'd REALLY appreciate it! :P

Ed: I'm amazed on how well you described me and Al! :D

I know, right? ^3^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

_-Edward's pov-_

"Looks like we're the only ones on board," Alphonse said, looking around the train car.

"I've heard the rumors, but I didn't know it was _this_ bad," I replied while looking up from the map in my hands. "Guess this isn't exactly tourist country."

Suddenly Al pointed behind me, armor practically shaking. "B-big brother, look out the window behind y-you," he stammered. I looked to see what scared my little brother and nearly shrieked myself.

_There was a pair of black reptile eyes with piercing yellow, irises staring straight _at us.

"_What the hell is that thing?_"I shouted, my hand over my heart 'cause I nearly had a heart attack.

"Hey! Rayquaza's not a _thing_, he's a _Pok__émon!_ Use your Dragon Claw and Rock Smash combo, Rayquaza!" I heard a girl from outside the window yell and the "Pokémon" flew above the train car.

Then we jerked our heads up and saw giant claw marks form on the roof, leaving a yellow-orange glow behind, and the dragon-looking beast burst through the roof with a large blast of power.

"I thought the Elric brothers would be on this train," I heard the same girl's voice say, cutting through the smoke like a light shining in the darkness. The Rayquaza, as she called it, lowered its head into the hole it made and we rose from our seats, ready to fight.

Only to see a teenage girl with honeycomb-blonde hair, a paint-splattered tube top with a matching tie, a dark blue miniskirt, black-and-white stockings and military-style combat boots step off behind the dragon's head.

"Hello boys," she said, smiling. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm the 'Psychic and Shape-shifting' alchemist, Nicole Bryant."

My jaw dropped; I couldn't believe my eyes. _She's an alchemist? This chick?_

The girl giggled playfully. "Believe it, Edward! I _am _a state alchemist!" With that, she whipped out the silver pocket watch.

"Nice to meet you, Nicole. My name is Alphonse," my brother with a bow. She returned the bow with gracefulness and turned to me.

"Then you must be the 'FullMetal Alchemist,'" she ginned. "Colonel Mustang's told me so much about you two!" Before I could get a chance to ask how she knew us, Nicole took out some handheld thing dangling on her backpack and tapped a button with her finger. "Well, we better get going. Again, it was nice meeting you guys! I'm positive we'll see each other in Youswell." Nicole hopped back on behind Rayquaza's head and it rose up out of the car. With a backward glance, she waved at us and we returned the gesture.

And they flew off in the direction of Youswell and the top of the train car started to seal itself back up, looking as if it wasn't damaged at all.

"Al…what just happened?" I asked, staring mesmerized at the ceiling.

"I'm not so sure," he answered, doing the same thing I was.

I returned to a seat and rested my chin in my hands, my mind replaying Nicole's introduction over and over. _What's going on with me? _I thought and shook my head.

"Something wrong, big brother?" Alphonse asked, concerned.

I looked up at him. "Huh? No, I'm alright," I said, but my thoughts kept showing Nicole smiling at me. Such sweetness…_Wait, what did I just say! _


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated this story! I hope you can forgive me, dear readers! *dodges whatever's thrown at me*

Ed: Yeah, she's been procrastinating and such, being swamped with homework, etc. etc.

Me: Anyways, please enjoy this latest chapter!

* * *

-Nicole's pov-

"Hahahahaha! Did you see the look on their faces when they saw you?" I laughed. Rayquaza and I burst out laughing after I sealed up the train car's ceiling.

_Yeah, that was righteous!_ Rayquaza's thought echoed in my head. He turned his head to the small town ahead of us. _By my estimate, we should be there in about two minutes._

"Alright," I said, nodding. The picture of brothers kept coming in and out of my head. Especially Edward. He seemed like such a great guy. I saw myself in Edward's mind as we flew away and I blinked, confused. Such sweetness? He only just met me and he already finds me sweet? I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at Edward's thoughts.

_Yo, Nicole! We're here! _Rayquaza's thought came.

I looked down at the dusty town below us and scanned the area for a landing place.

I pointed to an opening near the train station.

"Let's land there," I said as we descended. Then came the usual stuff people do when they probably never saw a girl riding in on a giant, scary dragon, err, Pokémon: People screaming, swearing, yelling, etc.

Then a miner grabbed me around my waist and hauled me off of Rayquaza and started running away like a lunatic!

"Hey, let go of me, mister!" I yelled, flapping my arms.

"Sorry, little girl, but that monster's too dangerous," the man said, running in the opposite direction while the other miners started throwing ropes around Rayquaza, pinning him to the dirt.

"But he's my _friend_!" I nearly shrieked. Then I quickly remembered something and grabbed the man's arm wrapped around my waist and gave it the Sailor's Burn, a hard one, making him drop me and I hit the ground running.

"Leave him alone, I'm the owner of that creature!" I screamed over their yelling. The miners stopped everything they were doing with and stared at me with baffled expressions.

"_You? _This beast belongs to a girl like you?" A miner asked. They all laughed and I puffed out my cheek. Jerks. It's pretty much _always_ the same reaction when I say that Rayquaza belongs to me; Same thing when I prove it, too!

"Release him and I'll show you!" I said plainly and pointed at Rayquaza and asked, "Do you promise not to hurt these men if they release you?"

My legendary Pokémon shook his head eagerly.

The man I yelled at shrugged and turned to the others and shouted orders to release my Rayquaza, but the miners started complaining until the man raised his hand for silence.

"I don't want complaints, men. The girl promised this 'Rayquaza' wouldn't hurt us, so release it!" He shouted. Grumbling, the miners cut the ropes and Rayquaza sped off, knocking some men off their feet from the fast winds left behind and I giggled. Then that green blur flew at me and knocked _me_ off my feet!

"Eep! Down, Rayquaza, down boy!" I squealed as he nuzzled me with his head, purring…Wait, do dragons even purr? I suppose so because the noise Rayquaza was making definitely sounded like purring. I got back up on my feet and laughed at the dumbfounded expressions on the big and muscled miners' faces. Oh, I just wish you could've seen it!

"Um, is there an inn anywhere here?" I asked one of the burly miners and pointed in the direction of the town. "We've been traveling all day and need to rest up."

The man nodded nervously as I withdrew Rayquaza into its Master Ball and started following him into town.

* * *

Me: Okay, so it's taken…maybe a couple weeks after procrastinating to finally finish. Even though for some of you, it would've taken a lot less time to type this. -3-"

So, R&R please! I'll update if I get 10 reviews, so SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT MY STORY! :D


End file.
